


Wrong Number

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [24]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Campfires, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: A little miscommunication with the boys means that Trini and Kim have half an hour to themselves.They're not going to waste it.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'miscommunication' square on my table!

In the distance, the lights of Angel Grove are starting to twinkle on as the sun descends towards the horizon. It’s supposed to be a cool night, but between her flannel and the small fire crackling near her feet, Trini is more than warm enough. 

“They were supposed to be here half an hour ago,” Kim remarks from Trini’s side. Trini hasn't looked at her phone in what feels like forever, but when she pulls it from her pocket, she discovers that Kimberly is right. The boys were supposed to meet them at their fire-pit near the ship at seven, and it's not like them to be late. 

"Weird," she says, scrolling to their group chat so she can ask where they are. Before she can type out a new message, she stops and squints at the message she sent earlier. 

_we're going to the firepit at 8. see you guys there._

"Oops," she says, leaning into Kim's side and showing her the message. "My bad. Must have hit the wrong number." 

Kim just shrugs and bumps her shoulder against Trini's. 

"Oh well," she says, spearing a marshmallow on one of the skewers they brought with them. "More time for us." She twists slightly so that she can press her lips against Trini's. She tastes like sugar, and Trini shoves her phone back into her pocket so she can lean in and kiss Kim properly. 

Half an hour isn't long, but she'll take all the _us_ time she can get.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
